Rings of Fate
by nestea2004
Summary: My firt attempt of a Ranma - Gold Digger x-over...Ranma is a werejaquar defect!
1. Ranma meets the diggers atleast one

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or Gold Diggers...i wish i did though...  
  
  
Part 1: Ranma meets the diggers.  
  
  
  
  
Nodoka sighed as she walked down the streets of Tokyo, Japan.   
She was depressed, she was banished from her own realm, the Jade Realm.  
She was a were-jaquar, she had one child. A defect, her village punished  
women heavily for givin birth to defects. They banished the mother and  
child to the earth realm to never bother them again. Only nine years  
had gone by here and her son was now 10 years old..By the time she had  
got to the door of her home, she heard crying coming from inside the living   
room, she knew her son had gotten home early, it was only 2:50 p.m. and   
school got out at 3:00 p.m. She sighed and walked into her home, and went  
directly to the living room. "Whats wrong son?" Nodoka asked, in a gentle  
voice.."I got into a fight with a kid 'cause he was callin' me a freak of nature  
and I got suspended." Ranma replied between sobs.."I cant help it if im faster  
or stronger than everyone else.." Ranma continued before his mother could  
reply to his first comment. "So thats what this is about.." Nodoka said herself.  
then she took Ranma into a gentle hug..."why am I like this mommy?" Ranma  
asked lookin' up at his mother, eyes watering. Nodoka watches her son for a   
moment and gets up, to close the windows and shades and she sits Ranma  
on her lap and she tells him everything, where he is from, why he's here.  
and what he is in general..a werejaguar.  
  
  
1 year later..  
  
Ranma smiles as he dusts his hands, he had taken up the martial arts  
to learn dicipline..he made sure to ingrain it into his mind..that martial artists  
were supposed to protect the weak, not hurt them.  
  
In the bushes a fat bald man wearing a bandana was watching Ranma  
practice "He's perfect, now to get him away from that bitch of a mother of his."  
Genma said to himself.  
  
The Next day...  
  
Nodoka was inside cleaning the living room when she hears a windows   
break and something smashes her in the back of the head, and she falls over   
forward knocked out. Ranma comes running in to see his mother knocked out  
on the floor with a break not even 5ft. away from her, Ranma looks around, but  
does not see the other brick going striaght for his head as well, and he too falls  
over across his mom knocked out.. Genma breaks the rest of the window so he  
can get in and picks up Ranma, and walks out the front door with Ranma slung  
over his shoulder, "now to get the boy to that psychic and erase his memories"  
Genma said, walking to the juuban district.  
  
Two months later...  
  
"Damn it old man let me go! if you want this technique do it yourself!"  
Ranma yelled at Genma, "Get in there and learn the neko-ken NOW!" Genma said  
backhanding Ranma into the pit and slamming the cover over it...After about 20 times  
and Ranma did not learn the Neko-ken, Genma finally gave up and was muttering about  
useless boys not doin what there elders tellin' them too. Ranma had sighed in releif when  
that had happened. "Get up boy, were going to america." Genma said glaring at his 'son'  
"why pop?" Ranma replied glaring back. "Because I said so idiot boy!" Genma yelled,  
Ranma punched him in the gut following up with a kick which Genma blocked. They were  
fighting along the edge of the pit of cats, Genma had some sausages, Ranma sweep kicked  
him and Genma grabbed ahold of Ranma dragging him in with him.  
  
In the pit..  
  
The cats were eyeing the sausages that were currently around Genma's neck  
greedily...  
  
Outside the pit.. we hear a old mans cry of pain and pure terror.  
  
The rest of the year went by rather slowly, going through insane training, constant beating  
and hardly any sleep. Then finally they got to America by stowing away on a plane to Atalanta,   
Georgia.   
  
In the Suburb Decatur, Theo opened his eyes, he had felt a aura of pure greed enter Atlanta.  
He got up and looked at his 10 year old daughters "its all right girls I was just startled." he said smiling  
at the two. "I'll be right back girls" he said and then his aura flared around him and he vanished.  
  
Theo reappeared about 6ft. from Genma and Ranma, who was tellin Ranma what they were to do,  
"There are alot of rich rich people in this part of the city Ranma, we are going to..take some of there wealth  
to help us.." Genma said to his son.."thats wrong though" Ranma said, "I dont care!" Genma yelled.  
"The kid has a good head on him.." Theo muttered. He started to chant a teleportation spell and pointed to  
Genma, and Genma vanished..Theo smiled and looked at Ranma. Ranma looks around and jumps up  
"YES!!" Ranma yelled, "Happy to be away from him?" Theo asked walking up to Ranma, "Yes!" Ranma  
replied happily. Theo smiles and checks Ranma's aura..'Not human..hmmm' Theo thought as he looked  
Ranma over, he decided to go deeper...definitly not human...his aura is moving a pace that is much faster  
than a humans should, ..intuned with the earth..the Etheral Stream flows with his aura..a were-creature..  
obviously. A defect, the only logical reason why hes built like he is at his age..his intentions..are pure..  
  
  
"Where are you from Ranma?" Theo asked, in a gentle tone.  
"I'm not sure..I cant remember.." Ranma replied looking down  
at his feet, a tear rolls down his cheek..  
Theo looks at Ranma, sizing him up, double checking his aura, checking his intentions again..  
he sighs and puts a arm around the crying child. "If you can get along with my daughters..you can stay  
at my house for a time." Theo said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time On ROF!  
  
Ranma meets the rest of the diggers family..and britanny makes a new friend!  
  
Please, Send C&C to Blackmagic170@aol.com (sorry guys..changed my email.) =) 


	2. Meeting the Family teaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Gold Diggers or Ranma1/2!  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting the Family  
  
Theo smiled as he looked at Ranma, who was looking in awe of the mansion,  
  
"I'v never seen a place this big! This is your house???" Ranma said in a awed tone of voice,  
  
  
  
"Yes, And you will soon meet my daughters" Theo replied, his smile only growing wider as he thought  
  
about his two beautiful daughters...Gina and Britanny, both of them were his baby girls.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Gina and Britanny were sitting down on the sofa watching t.v. (more like arguing..^^)  
  
  
  
"Give me that remote Brit! you've been watching this for the past two hours!"  
  
"No way! this is my FAVORITE cartoon! I cant help it if you have no sense of humer!"  
  
"Grrr...Give me that remote Brit! Now!" Gina yelled jumping onto Britanny, pulling her from the sofa  
  
the floor.  
  
"What are you two fighting about?" Theo asked, who had Ranma waiting just outside..  
  
"Britanny's been hogging the T.V. for two hours!" Was Gina's reply as she glared at her sister,  
  
which Britanny, in turn stuck her tongue out at her sister.  
  
Authors Notes: This is a teaser, if I get good reviews on this I WILL do my best to keep this story alive, i am sorry for not updating the fics...My fics will be posted at my personal site & here on FF.net. my personal site is http://hosting.tenament.com/nestea/index/html/ under the name "Lemon-Aide" 


End file.
